


Lost

by Raichana



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichana/pseuds/Raichana
Summary: It had been three days. Three long days of search every nook and cranny of this forest. “It has to be somewhere” Matoba muttered to himself as he took another look at his map. Annoyed he took another bite of the sandwich he had gotten from a local convenience store.“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice pierced the silence as a Young boy and his cat walked into the clearing.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A while back (sorry it took so long) Hatelikingbatman Asked if I could do a short on Matoba and Takashi looking for something. This is what I came up with. I really hope you enjoy it and if you ever have something you want to request feel free to leave a comment!

It had been three days. Three long days of search every nook and cranny of this forest. “It has to be somewhere” Matoba muttered to himself as he took another look at his map. Annoyed he took another bite of the sandwich he had gotten from a local convenience store.

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice pierced the silence as a Young boy and his cat walked into the clearing. “The local Yokai have been complaining.”

A smile crept on Matoba’s face, the boy did have the uncanny ability to find just about anything. “I’m looking for something, perhaps you could assist me Natsume Takashi?”

The boy just gave a dubious look before sighing deeply. “If I help you will you leave?”

“Of course,” Matoba gave a small laugh. “If I find what I’m looking for I’ll have no reason to stay after all.”

“Alright” Natsume carefully came closer. “so, what are you looking for?”

“No need to look so worried, I’m just looking for an old charm. It’s about this big and home made. It’s fairly damaged but I’ll recognise it when I see it.” He handed over the map. “this is where I have checked already.”

There was a moment of silence as he studied the map, considering how much he was disliked he was surprised Natsume was willing to work so hard for his sake. Granted he knew the boy was just helping so that he would leave.

 

“Midclass!” Natsume called towards the bushes nearby.

“I beg your pardon-“ Matoba couldn’t even finish his question two yokai carefully stepped foot in the clearing.

“-Have you seen a charm like he described anywhere?” Natsume was completely ignoring the shock on the exorcist’s face. He had never seen anyone so brazenly ask a yokai for anything, let alone something that would help a member of the Matoba clan.

After some grumbles the one horned yokai spoke up. “we haven’t but…” Matoba braced himself, making a deal with a Yokai was a serious affair after all. One with long lasting consequences. “If master Natsume is willing to give us some cookies we’ll help you search.”

All the colour drained from Matoba’s face. This seemingly impossible and meaningless task was thrust upon them and all they wanted were cookies?

“Sure thing, could you ask Hinoe and Misuzu? I want to finish this as quickly as possible.” The words stung a little more the expected. Though Matoba was used to others doing his bidding simply because they must or they have something to gain. This boy was no different.

“Thanks” he gave them a smile and the after another quick glance at the map he nodded. “we should search here next” Natsume didn’t wait for a reply and earnestly got to work.

Matoba couldn’t help but watch him for a moment before resuming the search himself.

 

* * *

 

The two of them combed the forest meticulously. It didn’t take long for some yokai to try and get a closer look at the curious sight. Every time Natsume spotted them without worry he would ask them for help in the search. It was almost cute watching the boy’s delusions as he expected each of them to help.

However, to Matoba’s surprise each and everyone agreed to help. Whether or not they actually helped when out of Natsume’s sight would be a mystery, but it did make Matoba extremely curious.

 

They searched for hours and they were beginning to lose light. Matoba handed Natsume a bottle of Green tea that he had gotten from the convenience store that morning. “it’s getting late” He looked up at the amber sky. “If we haven’t found it by now it’s probably long gone”

“Are you just going to give up?” Natsume had a tendency of looking people in the eyes when he spoke to them, this stare was different. Normal he held a cautious look but this time he seemed legitimately annoyed. “you were searching for days so it must be important to you, there are still some places we haven’t checked!” he had never heard the boy raise his voice like this.

It reminded Matoba just how young the he was.

“It is important” His tone was cold. “But if all those yokai you asked really are helping we would have found it by now. I don’t want to admit that it’s gone but sometimes you have to face reality.” He stopped himself from raising his voice at the boy. His frustration was bubbling to the surface.

“Master Natsume!” a cheerful voice called from the clearing. The yokai he had called Mid class practically skipped to Natsume’s side. “Misuzu found the charm!” they were both grinning from ear to ear. “Can we have the cookies now?”

“We have to double check that it’s the right one, lead the way midclass” Natsume was chasing after them a second later.

  

Matoba couldn’t understand the boys lack of hesitation.

This could be a trap.

Why not bring this Misuzu to them?

There was just too much odd about this situation but for now he had to catch up to the boy.

“Natsume wait- “ He tried to call out but he was either being ignored or too far away to be heard.

 

When he finally caught up to Natsume he noticed that they were in the clearing Matoba had been in when the original request was made. Only this time it was full of all the Yokai who Natsume had asked for help and some he didn’t recognize. They seemed to be having some kind of party.

“Misuzu” Natsume walked right over to the largest Yokai in the group. “May we see the charm?” He held out his hand as small frog carrying Matoba’s beat up charm.

“That’s it” The words escaped Matoba’s lips before he could even think about it.

“Excellent!” The huge Yokai’s voice was loud enough to shake the surrounding trees. “then Master Natsume I would like my cookies”

Natsume just chuckled. “I don’t have any one me, but I’ll bring some by tomorrow”

“Wait” Matoba finally snapped out of his reverie as he reached into the bottom of his convenience store bag. “It’s a little beaten up but” he pulled out a single slice of cake in a plastic container. “will this do for now?” he moved closer and held out the confection for closer inspection.

A giant hand carefully reached and took the cake, after a moment it was thrown into the creature mouth container and all. After a moment of deathly silence its crazed grin grew even wider. “Delicious!”

Suddenly all the Yokai cheered and began to toast.

Natsume just chuckled. “we should get going, once they start to party like this nothing will stop them.”

Matoba simply nodded and after getting one last look at the party followed the boy out of the forest.

 

* * *

 

They walked in silence for a moment but it was apparently Natsume’s curious nature was getting the best of him.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it was damaged, it looked very old” His voice was filled with curiosity even though he tried to be nonchalant.

“My mother made it while she was pregnant with me” he looked at the charm and smiled. “it may not have any real power but it’s the only gift I’ve received from her.” He tucked it back away making sure it was secure. “This isn’t the first time I’ve dropped it” he paused. “but this was the first time I thought I may never see it again” as they approached the road that lead to a nearby town. “I truly owe you for this” there was a slight hint of worry. Worry that the boy may use this to shoo him away for good.

“Hm...” Natsume did his best to have a sinister grin. “I guess you do” He dramatically gave Matoba a pensive look. “Alright! I know what you can do in return” with a grandiose nod he turned to face the exorcist. “Next time you lose something in my neck of the wood you have to come see me first! None of this searching on your own for days. Do we have a deal?” he held out his hand.

Matoba couldn’t hold it in any longer. He began to laugh harder then he ever had before. “You are an interesting one” he grabbed his hand. “Deal”

“Good” Natsume flashed a genuine smile. “Have a good night” he looked at his fat cat who had been oddly silent during this adventure. Without a signal the cat turned into a large white beast. Before Matoba could even reply the two were speeding off towards home.

When he was out of sight Matoba headed to his hotel with a smile on his face. “All of this adventure for a single piece of cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this. It was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
